runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumbridge Thunder
The Lumbridge Thunder are a historic team that has played sporatically through the seasons of the most recent RFL. Originally created in season 4. by Darklink1000 and Skunkcaleb, the team is known for its playoff run in season 6, surrounded by the brasilgate controversy and the first shut out win against another team, as well the only other recorded shut out in RFL history in the season 17 playoffs. History Season 3 After back to back United Bowl losses as the owner of the Yanille Mystic, and as a player on the Ardougne Browns, Darklink1000 decided to create a brand new team using the then popular philosophy of team stacking. With the removal of the salary cap in the offseason of Season 2, coupled with the thriving gold farming and botting operations of many of the leagues players, Free Agency became a bid war of massive undeserved contracts and shady backroom deals. The actions of season 3's Free Agency period would cause the league to go back to a draft system, also placing stringent restrictions on how much money players could be signed to, a repercussion felt to this day. Dark first set out to make a team uniform, with the help of Skunkcaleb, the collaboration between the two leading to Caleb's interest in signing and co-managing the team. With the Free Agent market more aggressively drying up quicker than ever, Lumbridge decided to make their main target Brasilfan95, famously the arch enemy of team owner Darklink1000. Brasil demanded a massive contract for his signature, eventually agreeing upon at 45m base salary that could bump up to 60m in incentives. Not having this kind of money at all, Caleb and Dark decided upon a schedule of gold farming and dicing during the season just to pay off the contract. Out of pure fear of being in debt for the rest of their lives, the Lumbridge management decided not to pursue any other big name players, resulting in the minor signing and return of mythical runescape football figure Maceman. Entering week 1 the roster was to be Darklink1000, Skunkcaleb, Brasilfan95, and Maceman, but this line up would never play a game. The Brimhaven Chargers , run by Brasilfan's good friends Honorguard1 and Bla Favre, using their combined vast wealth had amassed an elite roster unrivaled by any other team in the league. The roster, headed by Bla Favre and Tilt, the leagues two premier rushing threats, with a supporting cast of Honorguard1, Pur3 Bacon, and then lab-experiment-gone-wrong Disel was worth more in cash than the rest of the league's contracts combined, a fact that Honorguard1 bragged about at the time. Brasil, after seeing the squad produced by Honor and Brimhaven, demanded a trade to Brimhaven, refusing to show to any Lumbridge games. Brasil negotiated his trade to Brimhaven in exchange for Tilt and 77matthew11, who at the time was percieved to be the leagues premier up and coming player. Ironically now, this trade is now known to be actually Brasil trading himself for Tilt and himself, as Brasil would later be exposed as 77matthew11 during Brasil Gate. Brasil's drawn out hold out, coupled with the ridiculous money grab of the season 3 Free Agency period, left Caleb and Dark feeling hopeless about the upcoming season. Their activity dwindled to near nothing during the season leaving Tilt and "77matthew11" to take turns running the ball over and over again as the team went on its way to a 3-7 record. Season 5 Coming off a season 4 united bowl win as a player on the Draynor Village Desperados, Darklink decided to return to team owning as a result of the reinstatement of the salary cap. This time Dark decided to take a more familiar approach, signing names he trusted. Season 5 saw the near reunification of the Yanille Mystic team of season 1, with Dark, Tilt, and Boone making up the core of both teams. Other signings included Resting (Helms00), and most notably the mid season acquisition of Smkinblnts420 by Tilt at the recommendation of Brasil. During smkinblnts tenure with the team, it became blatantly obvious to everyone, most notable the players on Lumbridge themselves, that Smkinblnts was in fact Brasil multi logging. By the end of the season, the Lumbridge players simply referred to him as Brasil, with no denial or admission coming from smkinblnts. The Smkinblnts fiasco was the first time that anyone had become suspicious that Brasil could be playing on multiple accounts. Performance-wise, the team struggled defensively as the Asgarnia Assasins, now considered one of the most overpowered teams in RFL history, plowed through every team including the Thunder to a season 5 United Bowl win. The team would finish 4-6, coming in third out of 4 competing teams. Season 6 By season 6 Lumbridge had a combined 7-13 record, with a reputation for underachieving. With a draft system in place for season 6, Dark decided to build a roster of young talent. With Lumbridge's first round pick, Shav, at the time still unproven, was selected to in essence run the team, as Dark desired to be less active since season 6 was to take place during the summer time. In the second and third rounds, Dark drafted Chelinz18 (Jz Panther), and Hillbilly, another unproven player. in the final round Dark selected Fierce Knight (Fierce Shady) who had played briefly in the early URFL. This line up would stay together for the first 4 weeks of the season, losing every game. Dark and Shav fought over Shav's role as coach on the team constantly, and two late game blown leads against Lletya and Varrock led to Dark deciding to shake the roster up completely. Once more Lumbridge and Brimhaven crossed path's, with Dark sending the entire Lumbridge roster to Brimhaven in exchange for Tilt. Before the trade was finalized, Tilt recommended that the trade include Rayeleven (Azu Malakai), a player who had formerly been the original ball snapper for Barone in Lletya back in the URFL. Sitting at 0-3 with three players, the outlook for Lumbridge looked dismal at best. With the roster being near empty in mid season, the team had to get creative with its signing of players. Pkmage917, former league owner had applied to rejoin the league, but his bad reputation left him sitting in free agency. Dark decided to sign him purely because he knew how to play runescape football. In a similar fashion, rookie Pvt Icedfire had just been released from Lletya for being unplayable due to a 6 second click delay, coupeled with his later signature poor behavior which Barone had characterized as "too cancerous to coach". Needing anyone remotely active, Pvt was added to the Lumbridge roster as well, exclusively playing on extra points. The final mid season signing would be made by Tilt, who brought in RS football's very own Doug Flutie, Cookie2384, who had quit rs football to focus on SPHB Haxball. With the new roster scrapped together, Tilt and Dark realized the team would need a miracle to make playoffs. At 0-3 the team could only afford to lose 1 game if they wanted any mathematical shot at post season play. The team would also need one of their scrapped together signees to step up and fill in the 3rd starter spot. With the activity of Pkmage and Cookie highly doubtful, along side Pvt's crippling click delay, the only realistic option as a 3rd man was Azu. With the help of Nick Narnia and 305pitbull, along with Dark, in 1 weeks time Azu rigorously trained his route running and trade defense. Azu surprised the entire league with his excellent trade defense, leading to two straight victories. The latter of the two victories came against Lletya, who had recently acquired Shavrae, who was still fuming over his departure from Lumbridge. During the last drive of the tied ball game, Shavrae received a deep pass in blown coverage on third down that surely was going for a touchdown. On the one yard line, shav threw confetti in the air, causing an emote penalty, the following play Big Benn would get the ball to the 1 yard line on a run. On fourth down Big Benn would throw a pass to Shavrae on 4th down that who ran out of bounds on the catch, losing the game for Lletya. The confetti incident is now one of the RFL's most famous fuck ups, infamously known as The Confetti Spaghetti. After two straight victories, Lumbridge would face the Fallador Fire, who had Honorguard1 and Boone459, two of the leagues players with the best lag. With both wide receivers having lag, the team struggled to get turnovers. Lumbridge would get Fallador to 4th down repeatedly only to allow a score. This resulted in Lumbridge losing and dropping to 2-4. Although the team had lost and playoff chances now seemed non-existent, the team felt very confident in it's ability to trade defend. The team would proceed to rebound from this loss finishing the season 4-4, clinching the final playoff spot after Fallador had a late season collapse. In the first round of the playoffs Lumbridge would play the Brimhaven Chargers. The game itself was a domination by Brimhaven, with the Chargers winning easily. During the game however, many spectators, refs, and the Lumbridge players noticed that a mysterious new "rookie" ItzMeLokkin was playing in a near identical fashion to Brasilfan. With suspicions of Brasil multi-accounting on the rise, this caused a huge uproar post game on the chatbox. (as cited above and in the Brasilgate article) leading to an investigation by council that exposed that Brasil and Honor had played on more than 4 accounts since season 3, including ItzMeLokkin. The following night, then player representative Lancer995 announced that Lumbridge would advance to the United Bowl to face Lletya. The United bowl would be the only time the entire Lumbridge Thunder roster would show up to a game. During the week before the game, Lletya, specifically Barone and Shavrae declared the game a "definite victory" and that Lumbridge would be dominated. During the game, the trade defense of Azu and Tilt was dominant, with Cookie playing seriously for the first time in seasons at defensive end. This lead to a 26-0 early lead, causing the host of the game, 305pitbull to quit the game. Although Pitbull had quit the game, he remained logged in to Runescape, so the game was hilariously played in the house of a player who had quit earlier in the game. The game became such a huge blow out that the refs began to root for a shut out, leading to Lletya players later claiming (still to this day) that the game would not have been a shut out if not for the late second half reffing. The United Bowl ended in a 58-0 Lumbridge win, which still stands as the largest win margin in League history. Season 17 Caleb is a massive needy fucking bitch who cant even wipe his own ass for himelf. "me me me me me me me me me me me me me me me" - caleb bush, so worthless his name isnt even worth capitalizing Season Win/Loss Records Owners Write the first section of your page here. Players Write the second section of your page here. Awards